


The Journal

by HolyHellSanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family, Flashbacks, Sanvers - Freeform, Slow Burn, SuperCorp, Wedding, long story, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyHellSanvers/pseuds/HolyHellSanvers
Summary: When Maggie decides to propose to Alex she consults with the one and only Kara Danvers to find the perfect way to do it with the help of ALex's high school journal.





	1. Maggie (Angry Little Danvers)

**Author's Note:**

> HI! So here I am being sanvers trash, if you want to see just how trash see my tumblr lol @HolyHellSanvers. I am going to try and update this every other day so keep your eyes open.

Maggie has had yet another long day at work, missing Alex, missing the girl she is helplessly in love with. She chuckles lightly to herself, unable to ignore the giddy feelings that flood her chest. She leans back into her office chair and decides to go for a coffee break, after all she has 2 more hours at least of paperwork.

As she returns to her office coffee nuzzled in her hands, slightly annoyed from the stares of the rookies who had yet to discover that Maggie wasn’t even slightly interested in men, let alone them. But soon after entering her office Maggie realizes some papers have blown from her desk onto the floor, thanks to the now open window. Quickly she reaches for her gun setting her cup of coffee down.

“Maggie relax.” Maggie jumps to pull up the gun then slowly puts it down allowing herself to relax at the sight of the younger Danvers Sister. Maggie grunts in frustration.

“Kara. You scared the shit out of me!” Maggie practically screams. Kara doesn’t respond. She is clad in her supergirl suit, arms across her chest and a crinkle lining her forehead. Maggie quickly goes through the events of the day seeing if anything in particular stands out amongst the events as angering to the hardly ever upset bowl of sunshine that now stands before her looking more like a lightning cloud.

“What’s up little Danvers?” Kara’s scowl remains constant as she takes a step forward. Maggie chuckles placing her hands on her hips. To Maggie this is almost comical, she is obviously trying very hard to look intimidating and Maggie had to admit she could be when she wanted to be but now it seems like she has to try very hard.

“We need to talk Sawyer.” Maggie rolls her eyes scoffing once at her as she holds out her arm. Kara grabs her arm and pulls her through the window and into the sky. This has become a habit for the two. Ever since last year when Alex was kidnapped the two shared a bond, more or less a mission to give Alex the best they could. The meet fairly often when something comes up. Or just to get stuff off their chests.

As they fly through the air Maggie glances down to the skyline thinking about what could have possibly brought upon this meeting.

They land softly on the top of the Cat-Co building. Immediately upon landing Kara quickly begins to do her angry pace, back and forth arms folded. She opens her mouth multiple times before stopping herself.

“Get it off your chest Kara.” Maggie sighs, she is getting frustrated now, she hasn’t done anything wrong as far as she knows.

“D-do you even trust me!” Kara explodes. Maggie can feel a rant coming from the now Livid Supergirl. Maggie folds her arm across her chest glaring at the superhero. 

“I do.” she retorts with sass tainting her voice. 

“Then What. Is. This.” Kara opens her hand and reveals a small black box. 

“You we’re spying on me Kara!?!” Maggie says throwing her arms into the air walking away. Kara flies landing just in front of her. Kara cocks her head more confused now not as angry at least, holding her arms up to stop her.

“No..” she mumbles innocently. “Ok maybe.” she says bowing her head and kicking a rock on the ground. “But that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t have told me!” Maggie grunts in frustration throwing her arms into the air again.

“Super spy.” maggie mumbles under her breath. Maggie is furious. She wanted to surprise everyone and little Danvers had done to much sneaking and now her secret was going to come out. There is no way Alex won’t find out now.

“Super Hearing.” Kara offers. Maggie curses. “I want to hear everything Sawyer. If you are proposing to Alex I want to hear it all. She is my sister you know” She says with a childish smirk growing. Clapping her hands together.

“I’ve had the ring a while. But I can never find the perfect moment. If I could just have 10 seconds in her head I could see how she would want me to or hell if she would even want to marry me.” Maggie says the last words and pain rips through her chest. She knows instantly that is the reason she hasn’t asked Alex.

“She deserves an amazing proposal, shit she deserves the whole world Kara. And to be fair I would have told you if it weren’t for your track record of ruining my surprises.” Maggie says it quickly trying to deter from the idea that Alex wouldn’t want her as much as Maggie does.

Kara rolls her eyes.“I can keep a secret!” She says like a mocking child on the playground. “Maybe I can help.” Kara says triumphantly before bursting into the air before Maggie can even ask how she plans to help. Maggie lets out a frustrated sigh and pulls her phone from her back pocket and notices a text from Alex.

ALEX  
Movie night my place.

Followed by a string of emojis. Maggie rolls her eyes. Alex is normally really bland with texts always just stating basic information until one night it was brought up at game night with everyone, and being Alex she went over the top and now follows each text with numerous different pointless emojis to piss everyone off.

Maggie barely sends a response telling her girlfriend that she will be there before Kara is back with something in her hands.

“And what is this help?” Maggie says a bit sarcastically. Kara gives her a devilish grin throwing the object towards her. Maggie catches it giving it a glance. It is a book.

“ And what the hell is this?” Kara laughs throwing her head back.

“Alex’s high school journal, She always wrote about her wedding fantasies, proposal fantasies and stuff like that. I’ve read it. Quite an interesting read. I am sure if you ignore all the straight stuff you can find something useful.” Maggie contemplates this. “There also might be some more recent entries. Quite a good read.” Kara offers with a smirk

“Hm. Alright little Danvers, I’ll do it now will you please take me back to work because the sooner I get there the sooner I get to your sister and we can..” And her feet are torn of the ground by the alien now chanting a steady stream of “la la la las” Maggie bursts out laughing at the blonde's innocence.

As Kara puts her down in her office Maggie stretches out her hand to Kara, curling her fingers.

“Give it.” Kara reaches into the pocket again. Surrendering the ring to maggie.

“It is a beautiful ring. She will love it.” Kara says hugging Maggie, then before bursting out the window Kara turns to her again. “She will say yes. Even if you don’t think so.” Maggie sighs opening the ring box glancing at the dazzling diamond ring. Maggie never thought she would marry. To be completely honest she has had this ring in her pocket or apartment for two months. She Wants to marry Alex. She realized it one night with Aex curled snoring on her chest that she never wanted anyone else. She couldn’t live without Alex Danvers. The next morning she was at her aunt's house retrieving the ring left to her by her grandmother oh so long ago. 

She remembers the way her grandmother screamed her name. “Margaret!!” Her grandma's scratchy voice rang through the halls. Young Maggie sprung up jogging down the stairs to find her grandma sitting in an old rocking chair holding a small black box.

“Listen Margret” she said lovingly, “ I know that your parents aren’t happy with you right now but..” She stretches out her hand offering 19 year old Maggie the black box. “I want you to have this.” She continues. “ I Love you Margaret and one day you will meet a girl that makes you whole. Makes you complete and you will need this.”

Maggie didn’t understand her grandmother then but now more than ever she realized that Alex made her whole. Alex stood by her side as maggie learned to love herself. MAggie wanted to marry Alex, to spend the rest of their lives together, and they would. Maggie would propose, she just had to find the right way to do it. She sits at her desk and lets her mind fade into the paperwork.

She tries her hardest to focus on the work and with the small journal laying on her desk tempting her it isn’t an easy task. She glances over every minute or so until she can’t stand it anymore she pick it up opening to the first page. She looks at the date and realizes it is a week after Kara arrived on earth. Maggie carefully reads over Alex’s scratchy writing.

Kara is still here. I told my parents I won’t talk to her but they told me I have to. They said she needs friends. She is strange but I guess that’s to be expected with an alien. Anyways Rick asked me to the beach today. He is so nice I think I might like him. I should at least he is nice and funny and friendly. My friends think he likes me. I can’t wait to

Maggie’s fists tense at her sides at the name Rick, slamming the book shut in anger not ready to listen to that horrible man be praised in any way.. She relives the painful moments a year ago. Almost losing Alex. She winces closing her eyes and feeling the tears well up. It was definitely a tender spot for Maggie. That was really when she knew she loved Alex. When the thought of losing her became too much. She vowed never to let anything hurt her ever again. Maggie knew that this was a stupid promise to make but she did anyways.

Just then there is a soft knock on the door. Detective Jones walks in. Maggie quickly snaps into detective mode blocking out the emotions. She isn’t sure this will fool Jones, her partner of three years.

“Margaret Sawyer go home to your girlfriend this instant.” He says with authority.

“I’m up to my ass in papers Jones.” Maggie says not even pausing to take her eyes off her paperwork. Jones begins walking slowly to the desk his eyes catching on the black box before Maggie.

“Detective Sawyer. There are more important things in this world than casework, and files.” His Face turning into a smile. He has known Maggie for years and he has never seen her this happy and hell it’s nice when she isn’t always ready for a fight.

“I can do it. Please just go.” Maggie glances up suspiciously raising her eyebrows. Alex texted him she was obviously getting anxious for Maggie to be home, and this wasn’t the first time she had done this. 

“You win this time Danvers.” Maggie mutters grabbing her gun, badge, and jacket making sure to grab the ring box, placing it inside of her jacket pocket. Jones laughs loudly grabbing the papers from her desk and moving to his office. Maggie smiles relieved to be going home. Their home.


	2. Alex's Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a surprise for Maggie when she gets home from work, as does Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm back! I am trying to get chapters out as often as I can, let me know if you guys have any suggestions, or prompts for other fics! Message me on Tumblr or something I am a sad little lesbian who is ready to write, @HolyHellSanvers

Alex has been pacing the apartment for a while. She had a surprise for Maggie and she couldn’t wait for her girlfriend to see. Just a few weeks ago the two had decided to officially move in together but Maggie was lazy and hadn’t yet done any packing. However with the help of a Super Sister and a surprise day off boxes lined the walls of Alex’s apartment, their apartment. Alex smiles at the thought. 

Alex had prepared spaghetti and meatballs with Maggie’s favorite scotch on the table. That’s when she hears the footsteps approaching. Alex scrambles around trying to find a way to look natural, finally deciding to hop up onto the kitchen counter. Just then the door opens.

“Hey babe I’m here and..” She pauses. “So is all my stuff Alex!” she says walking over to the kitchen seeing Alex smiling happily on the counter.

“Having a Super Sister has its benefits.” Maggie practically skips over to the counter placing her hands on either side of her girlfriend’s face kissing her tenderly. She pulls away looking into Alex’s eyes.

“Welcome home Maggie.” Alex whispers before giving her one more quick kiss. “Now Sawyer, your dinner awaits.” Maggie chuckles. “You?” Alex Laughs giving her a quirky grin pointing at her momentarily lost for words. “Later Sawyer.” Alex laughs pulling out a chair for Maggie.

They eat, Maggie making occasional comments on how good it all tastes, and then she laughs a little bit under her breath. “So Danvers.” Alex glances up momentarily. Maggie feel the box in her pocket, she feels the weight of it every time she sees this beautiful woman, sees her smile, laugh, every second she wants to get down on one knee. 

“Mags? You ok?” Maggie snaps back into focus. “Yes babe sorry, I was going to ask how much you had to pay Jones to let me out early.” Alex laughs.

“Sawyer I would never...Ok I would but not tonight, he said you looked like you had something to talk to me about? Something to ask me? He actually asked me if it was alright that you came over tonight.” Maggie stops mid chew cursing Jones in her mind, she would have to get him back later. Then again this wasn’t the first time he had meddled in her life.

Maggie shakes her head ignoring the flutter in her chest, the elevated heart rate. “Nope nothing that I can think of.” Alex seems to dismiss the idea and for that Maggie is grateful. Jones was going to get a hell of an ass kicking tomorrow.

“You have any movies in mind?” Alex says cheerfully hopping out of her seat grabbing their plates and walking to the kitchen. “Nothing in particular, no.” Maggie says already moving into the bedroom to get changed. Surprised to find her favorite boxers, and sports bra laid out on the bed. She laughs one booming laugh because damn her girlfriend knows her well. “Hurry up Mags!” Maggie laughs because this is all so perfect. She puts it on and walks out to find Alex strewn across the couch chatting on her phone with what must be her sister.

“Kara. Kara please.” She sounds annoyed. Maggie walks over to her placing her hand on her shoulder reassuringly. Alex looks up to her, pointing at the phone and rolling her eyes. Maggie smiles, understanding that Kara is just doing Kara things and it is nothing to worry about. 

“Kara I swear to god.” a quick pause. “ It’s movie night with Maggie.” yet again another pause as Kara talks nonstop.

“Mags?” Alex says sweetly, Maggie pokes her head up from the kitchen to see Alex pointing towards the front door. Maggie walks over slowly, opening it just as Kara is about to knock, holding a puppy. 

“Kara. What the hell?” Alex walks up behind Maggie placing her hand over the small of her back. “Kara he is.” Kara stops her, “She” Alex sighs with frustration “Kara SHE is very cute but you are never home. How are you going to take care of her?” Kara looks lovingly at the German shepherd puppy who pants quickly, one ear drooped over her eye.

“Alex. I’m Supergirl I can do anything.” Maggie pats the puppy's head thinking instantly of all the puppies like this one trained to be on the force. Alex gives in and ruffles the puppy’s fur just above her eyes. The puppy closes its eyes satisfied with all the attention.

“What is her name?” Alex asks hesitantly. “Missy” Kara says holding her up in the air like in the lion king. She flies into the air sitting high her head almost touching the ceiling, as she crosses her legs placing missy on her lap. 

“Supergirl doesn’t look so fierce cuddling a puppy.” Alex says barely able to contain her laughter. Then Kara’s face goes serious. “Duty calls lesbians.” Kara drifts down, placing the excitable puppy into Maggie’s arms kissing them all on the cheeks and blasting out the window. 

“KARA DANVERS!” Alex screams “I SWEAR TO RAO” Maggie hears Kara’s warm laughter as she flies into the night. Maggie walks up placing her chin on Alex’s shoulder. “Babe relax.” Maggie kisses her neck. Maggie hears her sharp intake of breath. “Come on Alex baby let's relax and enjoy our home. Even if we have to babysit.”

\-----

There is a hollow knock on the door. Maggie grunts angrily, pulling her lips off her girlfriends angrily, jumping to her feet and walking over to the door swiftly pulling her hair up into a ponytail. She is surprised to find The one and only Lena luthor at her door.

“Ms. Luthor?” Maggie asks grabbing her jacket off the hook casually putting it over her head. 

“Hi Maggie, I know we have only met once before but Kara sent me to get her puppy?” She says shaking her head as if saying “Of course Kara would get a puppy.” Maggie laughs, nodding behind her. “She passed out a bit ago. I’m sorry you had to come down here this late.” Lena shrugs. “Kara is a great friend, so I offered a favor.” Maggie looks over at Alex rolling her eyes.

Lena leans down softly to pick up the sleeping pup. Smiling at Missy’s obvious charm. “I’ll leave you two alone for the night, I’m sure Kara thanks you, Letting this little rascal invade your movie night.” They all laugh as Lena walks out with a wave.

The instant the door closes Maggie turns to Alex taking of the jacket she hastily pulled on. “Soo... Shall we get back to what we were doing before?” Alex smiles curling her finger, motioning for Maggie to join her on the couch. Maggie jogs over excitedly lunging onto the couch and holding herself up just over Alex. “ You are so damn beautiful Alex Danvers.” Maggie sweeps a bit of Alex’s hair out of her face before kissing her softly, pulling Alex’s face to her own, holding her head in her hands.

Maggie moves her other hand to her girlfriend’s hip, feeling Alex shudder at her touch. Maggie pulls her up never letting their lips part. She makes her way down her jawline then back up to her ear, biting it softly before whispering. “Shall we go to our bedroom Danvers?” Alex nods quickly. Maggie picks her up, letting Alex wrap her legs around Maggie’s waist before walking swiftly to the bed setting her down gently. 

Maggie wakes up to a snoring Danvers, and she wouldn’t want to wake up any other way. Maggie kisses the crown of her head before slowly, and carefully slipping out from underneath her to make them both breakfast. Sunday morning, and a day filled with a promise of unpacking all of Maggie’s things, and for once a chore doesn’t sound so bad with the impending flirting and kisses.

Maggie finishes quickly before Alex wakes, she won't be up for a while. Maggie tired her out. Maggie laughs to herself before her eyes catch on her jacket. The small leather bound journal peeking out of the pocket, and of course she can't help herself. She grabs it and slips into the world of teenage Alex.

Today I had a chem test. Waaaay to easy. Other than that school was nothing but the usual, Kara and I are getting along better than before. She has been here a month and it is weird because I have always wanted a sister and she is mine I guess. Flying around is so amazing. She smiles a lot and she makes everyone happy. She fits in pretty well at school other than the occasional comment that I have to correct. Like “I love learning about this new planet..” Then I would have to cut in with something like “New planets project, Live green!” Maggie laughs softly at young Alex. Anyways Dad made me have a talk with him today. Something about getting married and finding the perfect guy but honestly I only care about 3 things in a man. Maggie holds her breath. As long as he loves me, I love him, and he asks dad. Maggie sighs. A blessing, Eliza’s.

Maggie runs to grab her phone, walking into the hall. Hitting the second name on her contact list she hears three rings before a groggy voice picks up. “Jones.” “Sawyer.” Jones says voice lilt, with sleep. “I need a day off.” Jones laughs in response. “Jones I am proposing but I need to make a quick trip to Midvale, and if Alex asks it’s for a case. “About damn time Sawyer, take off Monday and Tuesday for a case assignment.” “I owe you one Jones.” “You always do.”

Maggie hangs up before calling Kara. As she picks up she hears the wind whooshing sounds of a flying superhero from the other line. “Maggie you alright?” “Kara. Yes. The journal. I need your mother’s blessing.” Kara laughs. “Yes you do. But that isn’t why you are calling.” Maggie rolls her eyes at Kara’s directness. “Distract Alex while I am gone, and take her to the mall, have her try on rings, double check the size in case I need to get this one fitted.” Kara laughs. “You got it Detective now go and have a wonderful Sunday in your apartment.” Maggie sighs in contentment before a quick goodbye.

As Maggie walks into the apartment she notices a sleepy Alex rubbing her eyes as she holds a cup of coffee that Maggie had left for her, 2 sugars, just how she likes it. “Good morning beautiful.” Alex smiles closing her eyes, making sure this is all real. Maggie floats over to her moving her hand to her face kissing her softly. “Welcome to your real and happy life Danvers, now we better get started on breakfast if we want to even make a dent in all these boxes of mine.


	3. To Midvale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie goes traditional and decides to ask for a blessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my best to get out a chapter a day, or just as much as possible lol hope you guys are liking it.

Maggie was on a plane to Midvale the next day. Maggie loved flying, she loved looking down and thinking of all the separate lives being lived. It always felt surreal, but not near as surreal as marrying Alex Danvers. She had to admit she was scared. Eliza accepted Alex, and yes she was nice to Maggie but Alex was always with her. She slowly drifts off to sleep dreaming of Alex.

She wakes to the soft ding of the seatbelt sign. She’s here. She quickly grabs her small duffel bag from the overhead and makes her way off the plane. As she walks into the small airport she sees Eliza’s warm smile and she is confused, she didn’t tell Eliza she was coming. Kara. 

“Hi Mrs. Danvers!” She swallows quickly pushing her fear out of her mind. “Hi Maggie, Kara called told me you on your way down something urgent?” Maggie smiles softly, and Eliza looks at her questioningly. “How about we go get some dinner Mrs. Danvers and we can talk then.” Eliza smiles motioning behind her.

They find a restaurant in the center of the city, it’s nice and Maggie insists over Eliza’s constant pleas that it is too expensive that it really is no big deal. They walk in and Get a table fairly quickly because after all it is a Monday night. Maggie tries her very hardest not to be awkward but she is having difficulties and with the looming threat of asking for her blessing stuck in the back of her head she is scared.

She finally builds up the courage right after the waiter brings their entrees. “Mrs. Danvers. I’m here because this is what I think is right.” She pauses and Eliza looks towards her lovingly. “Mrs. Danvers, I love your daughter. Both of them, in very different ways. They are family now.” Eliza nods in agreement. “And I was hoping to make it official, I want to marry Alex, and I would only do so with your blessing.” Eliza’s eyes widen and she takes a quick breath. She doesn’t speak not at first. She looks at Maggie for a minute maybe two before speaking and Maggie notices that this is just what Ale does, forms the perfect response.

“Maggie.” She says her name softly. “You have my blessing and a many more. I have never seen anyone make my little girl so happy.” Maggie sighs in relief. She had her permission. “I hope you brought the ring, I would love to see it.” Maggie quickly reaches into her pocket. “Of course, Mrs. Danvers.” “Call me Eliza, or mom if you like.” Maggie pulls up the box with a smile nodding.

Maggie opens the small box to show her the cut diamond sparkling in the low lights of the restaurant. Eliza grabs the box softly, looking it over. “This must have cost a fortune!”Maggie chuckles under her breath. “It was my Abuela’s. She gave it to me a few years after I came out. Said I would need it one day, and she was pretty wise.” Eliza smiles holding the ring in front of her face to examine it more closely. “Well Alex is going to love it.” Maggie feels warmth flood her chest. “That’s what I was hoping.”

They head back to the Danvers home, because Eliza insists and Maggie is family now. She says goodnight and Maggie walks slowly to Alex’s childhood bedroom. She looks around to all the books. Mostly textbooks. “Nerd.” She mutters quietly to herself.  
She changes into sweatpants and a t shirt settling into the bed, that smells like Alex. Then there is a pound on the front door. Maggie doesn’t think much of it because after all this isn’t her house. Then come the pounding footsteps up the stairs and the door slams open. Standing there broad and intimidating as ever, Hank Henshaw. 

Maggie sits up quickly. “Director Henshaw?” He relaxes his tense posture only slightly. “And what the hell are you doing here? Lying to Alex telling her that you are on a business trip? Are you cheating on her? I swear to god Maggie I..” Maggie stops him “J’onn!!” He stops surprised by her intensity.

“J’onn I am in Eliza’s house would I really cheat on her and then stay at Eliza’s? Frankly I’m upset you think I would do that.” He takes this into consideration for a moment before looking her in the eyes. “Then what are you doing here?” Maggie sighs thinking that Alex would want his blessing as much as Eliza’s. As she once said, “Mags, J’onn is my like my father. He is strong and caring and he has always loomed after Kara and I. He is my space Dad.”

“Ok J’onn, I am here because I am asking Alex to marry me.” His face stays unchanged. “And I wanted to ask Eliza’s permission, and know I would like to ask for yours. J’onn you have been by her side for years, and I want to marry her. J’onn. J’onn I have never felt more loved and more blessed in my entire life. I feel like I have spent my entire life with her, and I can’t imagine being without her.” 

J’onn stares down to Maggie before sitting along side her on the bed. “Alex is like a daughter to me, and it means a lot for you to ask me. I don’t know how much Alex told you about my life on mars, but I had daughters. I never got the opportunity to see them married, to see them grow up. I would never let any woman near Alex Danvers, or anyone really if I thought Alex couldn’t handle herself. However, Alex is genuinely happy, happier than I have ever seen her. She is her own hero, and that is all she has ever needed. So yes you have my blessing.”

Maggie feels a tear fall down her cheek, as they both understand the love they feel for Alex. “Now, I need to head back, being able to fly is pretty nifty. I will see you back in National City.” He kisses Maggie on top of her head before walking out.

Maggie lays back finally contempt, finally ok. Maggie Sawyer isn’t often ok, or at least she wasn’t before Alex Danvers. It took her a long time to even be ok with being Gay. Yes she dated girls, she appeared happy to everyone. Maggie hated her parents and she still does. Maggie took all of her anger and she threw it into work. She left for college and never looked back. She joined the force and soon she was the best.

But there was one thing Maggie wasn’t the best at, and that was loving herself or hell even loving others. She loved her aunt, and now she loved Alex. Except that isn’t it. Thanks to Alex she has learned the love of a sister, with Kara, a father with J’onn, a mother with Eliza, and true friends.

The next day she is on a plane back home after a string of good lucks, and travel safe from Eliza. As she pulls out the journal she turns to the last page. She is surprised to find that the entry is from just over a year ago.

It might be a little pathetic for me to be writing this, but they say writing down things can help so here I am giving it a shot. I have recently met a woman by the name of Maggie Sawyer. She is probably the most amazing woman I have ever met. She is smart, brave, strong, beautiful, sexy, everything she is just phenomenal. I like her, I want to be around her and damn is that hard to say because it is altering my whole world. What if I am Gay? She takes it with such ease, such finesse. I know it won’t be easy, I think I am going to talk to her, or maybe tell Kara. God I don’t know what to do about this because I just want to kiss her. How bad would that be? Right? I mean if she shuts me down that would be pretty shitty but I guess you only get one life.

Maggie feels tears welling up. This is the woman she is in love with, the woman she will marry and now she is more anxious than ever to get down on one knee. Instantly after the plane lands Maggie has her phone in her hands, and soon a peppy voice is on the other end. 

“Hey Maggie! How did things go with my mom? Did you..” Maggie cuts Kara off. “It went great but I still need some help and I have the day off. Are you in for planning a proposal?” Maggie hears her squeal and decides to take the enthusiasm as a yes. “Great I’ll be at your place in 30?” Maggie can practically hear the smile in Kara’s voice as she says, “Great!”

After a quick stop by her apartment, because Maggie hates planes and showers always make her feel better, she is at Kara’s. Kara is bouncing off the walls and to be honest, so is Maggie. But she has something she needs to talk about with Kara first.

“Kar?” Kara looks up smiling. “I know I already asked Eliza for her blessing, and J’onn too actually but is all of this okay with you?” Kara laughs running up to hug Maggie. “I am so excited to have another sister.” Maggie sighs overcome with happiness.

Kara skips to the kitchen grabbing to coffees handing one to Maggie. “So how are you going to ask her?” Maggie pauses for a moment contemplating all the obvious options. “I want it to be special, well obviously but like special to her, to us. I don’t want to be surrounded by strangers because like this is a big deal and..” Kara smiles. “I have an idea. How are you with paint?”


	4. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie has put a lot of work into this proposal, because Alex deserves it, now it's time to see if it pays off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I am reeeally loving this story and I will be continuing it through wedding preparations, and into the wedding itself. Maybe I could throw some Supercorp in there, who knows?? So just let me know if you guys have any ideas I would love to see them. Or see how I really am Sanvers trash on tumblr @HolyHellSanvers

As Kara and Maggie sat, looking over their work, faces, hands and arms covered in paint splatters they realized what was happening. Maggie looks over at Kara. “Thanks by the way. It was a great idea.” Kara chuckles lightly. “I have a few every once and awhile.” Maggie looks over everything one last time before standing up. “Lets hope for a yes.” Kara nods a wide smile covering her face.

Maggie rushes to a near empty home, she still had her apartment and it had her clothes and a few other belongings. This is where she had been stashing the ring. Now that she thinks about it, Kara probably found it when she was helping Alex move all of Maggie’s stuff. Alex had decided that Maggie could go through her clothes because “Maggie half of it doesn’t fit anymore so you can go through all of it and decide what to keep.”

It is 5:30. Her and Kara had spent the entire day at the bar and Alex would be leaving work in about an hour. Perfect. She takes a shower, scrubbing all the paint off of her hands, and arms along with a few splashes of her face because Kara had decided that a paint war would be fun.

Maggie went to her closet, grabbing her nicest suit. She glanced at herself once in the mirror taking a deep breath. She wasn’t scared. She was ecstatic, this was one step closer to Alex being her wife, if she wanted to be that. But as Kara assured her maybe a hundred times today, “She will say yes Maggie, how could she not with my briiiiliant proposal.”

Maggie grabs the ring sliding it into her pocket. “First stop Alex’s place.” she thinks to herself “Our place.”

 

ALEX

Alex wasn’t used to having such shitty days at work, in fact usually work was pretty great. But not today. It was like all the Aliens in the universe had simultaneously decided, “Let's just mess with Alex today.” In all honesty Alex couldn’t wait to just go home and lay down, watch a movie with Maggie and just do absolutely nothing. Maggie had been on a case in Gotham for her old precinct for the past two days and she couldn’t wait to see her. 

However, J’onn seemed to have other plans. He kept her busy, constantly. She couldn’t even text Maggie. She did have the chance to text Kara who had a day off, J’onn said she needed one. “Alex. Even Aliens need breaks now and then.” She scoffed at that. Humans need them too don’t they? 

She glances at her watch. 5:30. One more hour. She sees J’onn peaking around the corner. She may not be a detective like her girlfriend but she can see that something is different today, everyone seems different, more focused on what Alex is doing, she figures that it is just Supergirls absence making everyone go a bit crazy. She walks into her lab to see Winn. “Hey Winn!” He looks up flashing her a bright smile. “What’s up Alex?” He doesn’t bother to look up from whatever her is working on. “What’s that?” He looks his eyes a bit wary. “Top secret, Danvers.” He grabs the device and walks out quickly. Alex shakes her head with a laugh.

For the next hour she is in her lab, running tests on some Alien DNA. She gets completely lost in the task, like always and finds the time slips past her. It feels like it’s been 10 minutes when J’onn walk in telling her she can go and be with Maggie. She smiles and gives him a thankful hug, because damn does she miss her girlfriend.

She practically sprints out the door hopping onto her Ducati and speeding to THEIR apartment. She wonders when just thinking about sharing an apartment with her will cease to make her smile. 

As she swerves through the streets she can’t stop smiling, she puts everything from the day behind her because she is going to see Maggie Sawyer. Her girlfriend. She skips up the stairs and reaches the door. She opens it quickly.

“Hey Mags! I’m home!” Silence. “Mags?” SHe starts walking in when she sees a note written to her in Maggie’s scratchy, quick hand writing.

Alex - Some old friends invited me to the bar. Meet me down there? Alex rolls her eyes, because Maggie sawyer was never one to turn down a drink. She picks up her jacket again, stepping back outside.

It is dark now, maybe 6:30 and Alex is getting close to the bar and as she pulls to a stop she notices the parking lot is pretty empty. She walks towards the door to find it surrounded by roses. Alex is confused, and always the curiosity get the best of her so she steps inside.

As she steps into the bar, into the usual coat room she notices there are no coats. Instead there is a painting. On the wall. It is her, Alex Danvers. She is at a crime scene dressed in a black suit. She sees painting maggie across the way and underneath the rough painting it reads, “The Day We Met.” along with an arrow pointing into the bar. Alex feels her heart flutter.

She walks into the bar to find it full of paintings. She reaches the first one inside the bar. “Alex isn’t Gay. Alex laughs, boy was she wrong. She moves slowly painting to painting. “Alex is actually Gay. “, “First time Maggie wins at pool.”, “Alex comes out”, “first kiss”,”Maggie is an idiot.”, “Second kiss.” Alex feels a tear fall down her cheek and she is sure it won’t be the last. She continues moving. “First real date.” “First night together.” “First I love you’s” “First trip together.” 

Alex continues walking overwhelmed beyond belief. She reaches the last painting. She doesn’t quite know what it is until she realizes it is her, as she is right now facing the painting. Underneath it reads proposal. She turns around quickly. Maggie. On one knee. Her heart beats faster than it ever has before. “Mags..” She barely whispers because she is crying pretty hard now.

“Alex.” Alex walks till she is right in front of Maggie, who Alex now sees has tears in her eyes, and a gigantic smile across her face. Maggie grabs her hand holding it, looking straight into her eyes.

“Alexandra Danvers I would first like to appologize because I was not in Gotham, I was with your mother, and J’onn asking for their blessings.. Then me and Kara did all th.,. You know what it doesn’t matter. What matter is Alex.. I Love you. From the second I met you I knew I was in for trouble, and here I am. I have never been as happy a I am now, with you. My life has new meaning new hope, hope than I can be something more than just a good Detective, I can be a good person, I can be the woman you always saw me to be. You have given me more than I can ever thank you for. So, Danvers, Will you marry me?”

Alex doesn’t answer she just leaps on top of Maggie hugging her, crying then finally kissing her, over and over. 

“Is that a yes?” Maggie manages between kisses. “Yes.” Alex mutters against her lips. Maggie holds her tighter than she ever has before. Because Alex Danvers is hers, forever.

 

Kara

They have been at the couple's apartment for about an hour now. Everyone, family, friend, DEO agents are anxious to see what Alex said. Kara had been in charge of the after party and she did great if she said so herself. She looks around at the decorated apartment, the potstickers, vegan ice cream, pizza, everything along with unhealthy amounts of alcohol.

Kara hears them the second Alex’s bike pulls up to the building. She can tell Maggie is driving because Maggie always drives faster. 

“They are here!” Kara shouts. Kara gets a weird look from a few people who don’t know that she is supergirl so she holds up her phone and they all nod. Kara hears them skipping up the stairs then they stop. Kara gets nervous before using her x-ray vision just to find them kissing on the stairwell. She sighs because her sister is so happy and that is a definate yes. Her sister is engaged. 

Soon they enter through the door and everyone waits until Alex holds up her hand displaying the ring to the party. Everyone cheers wildly. Eliza is the first to run up and wrap her daughter up in a bear hug, soon accompanied by Kara. 

Soon everyone is talking excitedly, drinking and eating watching the newly engaged couple happily say hello to everyone, never letting their hands slip apart for an instant. Winn runs up hiding a box behind his back. 

Maggie smiles warmly and Alex looks at him in confusion. “What’s up Winn?” Alex says not able to hide the excitement in her voice. He holds up the box, offering it to them. MAggie motions for Alex to open it and when she does she finds a projector of sorts.

“Winn what is this?” He chuckles. “That top secret project, an engagement present.” She looks at him a smirk growing. “Yes but what does it do?” he smiles. “Ok so thanks to Miss. Luthor over there we have worked on displaying memories, and this is our first real test. During some DEO testing I was able to get some of yours and Maggie willingly let us, so it is kinda like a movie, of all your times together. Don’t worry I didn’t watch I just targeted the ones about you and Maggie together.” 

They both smile and hug the little nerd, because that was one hell of a present. “We should probably thank Lena as well.” Alex glances around the room until she finds Lena, on the dance floor swaying back and forth awkwardly as Kara expertly dances flashing her wide grin. “We can later, Kara seems to be with her at the moment.” Maggie gives Alex a sly glances because Maggie has her bets, and Maggie’s Gaydar is pretty Damn strong.


	5. The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple's first morning takes a turn, with some new enlightening information from none other than Kara Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst anyone? I am sorry for the cliffhanger, that's just who I am lol.

Maggie woke up with Alex on her chest, a pounding in her head, and the light buzz of her phone. “Don’t come to work you are way too hammered. -Jones” the pounding behind her eyes confirms that. She doesn’t remember much from last night, after the party started other than it was indeed the best night of her life.

She slowly moves out of a snoring Alex’s arms and writes a note telling her she will be right back. Quickly after that She throws on sweatpants, shoes, a jacket, and sunglasses as an afterthought because the sun would no doubt be a pain in the ass.

Maggie takes her bike down a block to Alex’s favorite coffee place, she loves the muffins here. She picks up some coffee, along with muffins and as she is on her way out she notices a very frantic Lena Luthor. 

“Lena! What’s up are you alright??” She catches Maggie’s eyes. She sighs. “I have no fucking idea.” Maggie looks up at her questioningly because she has never heard Lena curse before. It is weird. Lena looks at her with an apologetic look. “Sorry it’s just.. Nevermind.. Look can we get lunch sometime I think I could use your help.” Maggie looks at her suspiciously. “Suuuure Lena just let me know. Lena nods. “Go be with your fiance Detective Sawyer I’m sure she is missing you.” Maggie smiles uncontrollably at the word fiance.

“Thanks Lena. Text if you need anything.” Maggie leaves pushing Lena’s strange behavior to the back of her mind, rushing home to her girl, her fiance.

Alex is still snoring when she arrives so she folds the letter and puts it into her pocket, leaning down she kisses Alex’s head, before she heads out setting everything for a hangover breakfast, closing all the blinds and setting up a day of cuddling and Movie watching.

Then she hears a ringing from the bedroom, Alex’s cell phone. She curses whoever is calling because she hears Alex stir. She sighs before walking in. Alex puts the phone to her ear, and gives a sly smile to Maggie before mouthing Kara. As soon as Kara connects she hears yelling. Alex winces. “Kara voice, volume down. I’m so hungover.” Kara’s voice goes down just a bit. Maggie walks over sitting next to Alex kissing her neck. She hears Alex suck in breath through her teeth.

“Maggie give me a second please.” She hears Kara say through the phone. Maggie had to admit super hearing could be annoying but she wasn’t oblivious to the sound of worry in Kara’s voice so she let Alex go pointing to the kitchen, Alex nods as Maggie walks away.

Maggie reaches the kitchen sitting on the counter and taking bite of a blueberry muffin then she hears Alex shriek. “KARA ZOR-EL GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!!” Maggie laughs because Kara is in for some shit now. Alex walks out of the bedroom phone in hand. Looking kinda pissed then she sees breakfast. 

“So How is Kara.” Alex scoffs reaching down for a muffin. “As annoying as ever. She will be here momentarily to explain her situation.” Maggie chuckles. “Ok well let’s hope she doesn’t take to long because we have quite a few things to discuss about a wedding?” Maggie sees Alex’s mood increase dramatically at the idea of their wedding, and she looks down to her hand. “Sounds good.” She leans over softly kissing Maggie as Kara bursts through the window.

“God Kara somebody is in a rush.” Maggie says sarcastically. Kara grunts in frustration throwing her arms into the air. “Does somebody want to let me know what the hell is going on?” Maggie sys looking from sister to sister. Alex laughs. “Go ahead sis.” Kara takes deep breath. “Ok so I was drunk last night.” 

“I noticed” Maggie retorts thinking of blurry memories of Kara dancing, wildly and singing Karaoke and maybe challenging to many people to arm wrestling matches. “So what you were drunk I am pretty sure we all were.” Kara looks to the floor sheepishly.

“I made a choice that I never would have sober, not a mistake, not at all but.. Like I don’t know I am just so nervous like I don’t know and I just can’t handle all the..” Alex laughs “Kara honey stop rambling. “I kissed Lena Luthor.” Maggie instantly explodes into a fit of laughter, snorting and all. “Well Danvers it seems as if you owe me twenty bucks!!” Alex looks at them both dumbfounded, her jaw on the floor.

“You knew!!!” Kara shouts. Maggie chuckles. “Well little Danvers I have a hell of a gaydar and you my friend had it pinging of the hook. This would also explain why Lena looked so frantic when I ran into her getting breakfast this morning. I am surprised she remembered it actually.” Kara glares. “She didn’t drink, she has never gotten drunk, well not in a long time.” Maggie raises her eyebrows, Kara shrugs. 

“Ok little Danvers how long has this been going on?” Kara looks away trying to hide the red now coloring her features. “Well I don’t know I have always been really protective and then she took me out into the hallway and was all. “Look I don’t know if you will remember this but I know about you, the whole supergirl thing. Then she got really really close and then I kissed her.” Maggie and Alex both roll their eyes in unison.

“It seems like you are leaving out some key details sis.” Kara looks at her sister, annoyed. “Ok yes there is a lot that I didn’t mention, we can talk later. But right now I don’t know what to do and I don’t want to disturb your day off, by the way J’onn says take the day off.” Alex smiles grabbing Maggie’s hand and intertwining their fingers together.

Maggie speaks, using one hand to grasp Kara’s shoulder. She looks her straight in her eyes. “Kara do you like her.” “Well yeah.” She says nodding. “Then go see her tell her, but let me send her a text first. I promised her some advice and I now realize it was Gay advice that she needed. So go.” Kara kisses them both on the cheek, “I won’t bug you guys anymore today.” Alex laughs. “Doubt it.” Kara shrugs her shoulders with a sly smirk. “Have fun.” With a wink and a swoosh she is gone. Alex sighs with a light chuckle. “I believe I have a sister now.” Alex laughs loudly. “Yeah it’s not as great as you think.” Maggie smiles. Kara has always felt like a sister to her. Yes they have had their arguments, quite a few but Maggie knows she would protect Kara, just like she would Alex because they are one in the same.

Alex looks around nervously. “There is one thing I want to talk to you about.” Maggie glances up from her coffee raising an eyebrow at her fiance. Alex takes a deep breath before continuing. “Well obviously there is a lot to talk about, the wedding, our names, kids, house, money, but we can get to that later. Maggie I want to meet your parents..” Maggie takes a deep breath not letting her emotions reach her eyes because as she knows, Alex knows her.

After a few moments of silence, and Maggie’s heavy breathing, Alec speaks softly. “Look Mags I know it’s a deep wound but they at least deserve to know their daughter is getting married. Maggie sits up throwing the chair behind her. She throws her hands behind her head and begins pacing the kitchen.

“Mags baby.” Maggie’s head snaps up. “No Al. I need to go please.” She keeps her voice as calm as she can grabbing her jacket, helmet and her keys. She bursts out the door and the second she does she regrets it. Her heart feels as if it has been punched so she opens the door. 

“Get dressed we’re going.” Maggie doesn’t say anything else as she puts on some real pants, jeans. She pulls her hair up. Alex silently dresses, Maggie notices the tears and it hurts her to see them.

“I am driving.” Maggie says harshly. She swings her leg over Alex’s Ducati taking the keys.

 

Three hours later they are at a small bar. 20 minutes outside of Blue Springs Nebraska, if Maggie drives her usual speeds. Maggie sits at a table Alex at her side. She looks at Maggie questioningly. Maggie sighs. This is the last place in the world that she wants to be. Yet it is what Alex wants so it stings a bit less.

Maggie pulls out her phone sending quick text then taking a long deep drink. “Let’s go Al. Time to meet my family. Her voice is hard, it scares Alex. Alex figures however that Maggie is just putting up her badass bitch walls. If she acts like she doesn’t give a shit about what others say or do then maybe she can make it through this.

Maggie swings her leg around the bike but Alex stops her. She notices Maggie’s shaking hands and she grabs the keys. She uses her free hand to grab her face, pulling her into a kiss. A strong one, one that makes Maggie come alive. Alex pulls away too soon. 

“You have got this Mags. Or we can turn back.” Maggie shakes her head. “No Alex there is a lot I haven’t told you and I am ready to. You are going to be my wife. You deserve to know what you are marrying into.”

Maggie directed Alex through the twists and turns of the small town. Alex liked the town’s charm, but Alex felt Maggie wince against her and all she felt was anger for whatever happened. At the park, the school, the liquor, a music store, a walkway, and the biggest shudder of all in front of a small gray house, it read THE SAWYER HOUSE. They are here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo for those of you Supercorp trash like me, you're welcome. Keep you eyes open for a new chapter soon. Let's meet the Sawyers.


	6. The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie Meet the Sawyers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is so short I have been crazy busy. More chapters soon!

They stood in front of the door, but Maggie didn’t knock. Alex didn’t rush her she merely grabbed her hand. Alex hears something strange from inside the house. Running. Then the door flings open and Maggie is attacked. Alex looks in bewilderment at the child, no older than 6 clinging to Maggie Sawyer. The child looks just like her, her eyes, her face, her beautiful hair.

“And here I thought Maggie Sawyer couldn’t get any smaller.” She chuckles and Maggie sighs, holding the little girl as tears slip down her cheek. Maggie squats down so she is level with the smaller Maggie. “Mary, this is my fiance.” The little girl cocks her head to the side inspecting Alex. “My Abuela said that Auntie Maggie is bad. That she wants to marry the wrong people, but you are nice and so is my auntie.” Alex sees Maggie wince. She as no doubt the effect that her parents have on her.

That is when Alex sees them. The man has broad shoulders, a scruffy beard, and hard set eyes. The woman is slight, and she sinks into the man. They are both complete opposites yet the look of disapproval is identical. Alex quickly notices how much Maggie looks like her parents, Maggie sees herself in the mirror and it hurts her because she doesn’t want to be them.

“Margret.” The tone that Maggie’s mother uses hurts even Alex. Maggie stands taller releasing Alex’s hand. “Mother, Father. We need to talk.” Maggie’s father motions them all inside. “Mary sweetheart why don’t you go play upstairs for a while, so we can talk to your auntie.” Mary nods, letting go of Maggie’s hand hesitantly. Alex guesses that it has been a long time since Maggie has been home and the little girl misses her, “Who wouldn’t” Alex thinks to herself.

Maggie’s parents lead them into a living room where they sit opposite each other. Maggie grabs Alex’s hand and she sees her parents wince. Alex has never felt so hated so instantly. Her immediate reaction is to confront them but she doesn’t, Maggie has to do this on her own and they both know it.

“What is it Margaret? It has been years since you have been back here and last time it was an obligation.” There is a sting to his words that makes Maggie’s breathing quicken. She begins slowly rubbing circles onto the back of her hand. Her shoulders relax slightly and she opens her mouth to speak. 

“I know It has been a while. I know the last time I was here. I deal with that guilt everyday. I am here to introduce you to my fiance.” Her parents sit up and Maggie prepares for the yelling that is about to ensue. “Maggie we have been very clear that if you are making these choices you are not apart of this family.” Her father’s voice is soft or at least softer than expected. Maggie begins shaking with rage. “Please leave Margaret.” Those final words seem to hit Maggie straight in the chest.

“No.” Alex says defiantly. The Sawyer’s look up rage in their eyes. “Excuse you?” Maggie tries to stop Alex but can’t form words because she is breaking. “I said no Mr. Sawyer. I said it because your daughter is amazing, strong, loving, caring, anything I have ever wanted in a woman. She is always there for me from the second I wake up until the second I go to sleep and I don’t know where she came to be this loving, and dependable because it sure as hell was not from you. Your daughter has saved lives, Mr. and Mrs. Sawyer you don’t deserve the Sawyer name. She does. You kicked her out of her house for who she loves and in all honesty I asked her to come out here and she cared enough to take me because I wanted to meet my future mother and father in-law. But now I want nothing to do with you. So if you will excuse us we will be going.” Alex grabs Maggie’s hand pulling her up and walking out the door.

She hears the heavy footsteps fastly approaching and she turns to see Mr. Sawyer’s fist heading straight for Alex. Maggie reacts quickly, slamming into her father pushing him against the wall. “HOW DARE YOU!” Maggie screams Mrs. Sawyer has tears falling down her cheeks and Alex notices young Mary standing on the stairs.

“HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HIT MY FIANCE!” Maggie’s fist are clenched around his shirt her face inches from his. “You are not my daughter.”He growls at her. Maggie doesn’t flinch. “And you have never been my father.” She releases him with a push into the wall and storms towards the door grabbing Alex’s hand. She stops looking straight into her parents eyes and kissing Alex. She kisses her long and hard. When she lets go she looks straight at them. “Fuck you.” She says her right hand prominently displaying a middle finger.

Before leaving she grabs Mary’s face in her hands speaking softly in spanish before kissing her forehead and pulling Alex out the door.

Alex lets Maggie drive in silence. She goes over the events and she instantly feels horrible for bringing her to her parents. Alex feels tears slip down her face because Maggie doesn’t deserve this.


	7. A Big Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big step for Sanvers. PREPARE FOR CHANGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more chapters coming babes

“Maggie!” The bike skids to a stop against the concrete. Maggie pants heavily her knuckles white with tension. Maggie is filled with rage and in all honestly she feels like she could explode. God she hates them. Maggie tears the helmet off her head throwing it into the forest along the road. “Mags please.” Alex begs, watching her fiance fall apart at the seams. Maggie rips off her jacket letting out a scream of frustration.

Alex decides to take a step back as Maggie parades around the forest floor, her feet crunching along the fallen leaves. “God Ally!” Tears fall and Alex winces. Maggie swings her arm around punching a tree then she screams again. This time in pain. “Mags!” Alex runs up to her reaching down towards her broken girlfriend. “I’m fine Danvers.” Her teeth grinding together as she says it. “You’re not. Look Mags I am sorry. I shouldn’t have asked to bring you here. Your parents..” She is cut off by Maggie. “I don’t give a shit about my parents Alex.” Alex is caught by surprise, a question in her eyes.

“It’s Mary. She has been through to much Al.” Alex looks at her once more. “What do you mean Mags?” She sighs. Alex has never seen this broken and yet she has never loved her more. “I had a brother. Adrian. He was 3 years older than me. And he got married young, his wife got pregnant when they were 19. So they married, and had Mary. They were on the way to my parent’s one night but he never made it. He was involved in Gay rights, They weren’t very accepted. They were always fighting for me, He always stood behind me and.. both him and his wife...they were shot. It was an anti Gay movement, and he had just come back from a city hall meeting where they won a case for two gay men to adopt a little girl.” Maggie looks to the forest floor in silence. Alex grabs her holding her to her chest and Maggie begins sobbing.

Through her broken sobs Maggie mutters things into Alex’s chest. Things that break Alex’s heart. Her brother being the only one that ever supported her, him dying for her. Alex tried her best to reassure Maggie, because she supports her, and Kara, Lena, J’onn, Winn, James, Eliza. His death was not her fault. It hurt to watch Maggie this way. 

After about an hour of crying Maggie perked up her head from Alex’s lap where she had laid silently as Alex played with her hair. “Two things.” Maggie said matter of factly.”Alright shoot.” Maggie smiled slightly. “1. I think my hand is broken.” Alex chuckles “Perhaps Sawyer we should go to the hospital?” Maggie nods smirking a bit her mood obviously improved and she has that sly look on her face. Maggie Sawyer has a plan. “Mags? What is number 2?” 

“I want to bring Mary back to National city.” Alex heart jumps. A child. A little Maggie sawyer, a feisty ball of fire just like her aunt. “Look Al I know it’s a lot, but I can’t stand her being raised there, her head filled with lies. It is too much for me. If you don’t want to then maybe we can take her to my aunts but her parents were brave people and I can’t imagine her being..” Alex cuts her off with a kiss.

“Let’s go get the girl.” Maggie’s heart swells for this woman, this wonderful woman who she can’t wait to marry. She was willing to bring a girl into her home. “Maybe we should make a plan?” Maggie laughs a hearty laugh. “I have one Danvers after all this is my town, and I know people.”  
Maggie is filled with a new fire as she makes a call to Jones, they will need another day, he obliges and as does J’onn. The next call Maggie makes Alex doesn’t recognize so she decides to call Kara. 

“Kara”  
“Whats up Al? Fun times at the house.” Kara says teasingly  
“Ummmm.. I’m in Blue Springs.” Silence.  
“Wow okay well.. Why?” Kara asks. Alex walks away putting some distance between her and Maggie.  
“Kara I am going to be a Mom kind of.” The screeches from the other line are so high pitched Alex worries all the dogs in the area are on their way to them right now.  
“ALLLLLEX!!” Alex chuckles when she realizes that she is excited but scared, terrified that they can’t raise this child. Alex sees Maggie motioning for her to come over.   
“Kara I need to go but I promise I will fill you in later.” Alex says her goodbyes and I love yous over the sounds of Kara’s protest.

“Ok Mags where to?” Maggie takes a deep breath walking towards Alex cradling her injured hand. “Eliza wilke.” 

Alex doesn’t know what she expected when Maggie had said the name of the girl who outed her to her parents and inevitably got her kicked out of her home but it definitely wasn’t a small hospital in the center of town. “She is a doctor now, but she never got the courage to leave town.” Alex nods, secretly very curious to meet this woman, the woman that sent her Fiance’s life into a tailspin.

They enter the hospital and the residents look at Maggie with amazement. Word travels fast in such a small town. Maggie marches straight to the front desk. The receptionist seems to know who she is. “How can I help you Maggie?” Maggie smiles softly. “I need to see Dr. Wilkes.” The lady nods as if that is what she was expecting. “Exam room 8 dear I will send her back soon.”

As they walk through the hospital Alex notices just how often people recognize Maggie. Maggie nods politely to every single person they pass. Once they reach exam room 8 they both take a seat on the bench with the crinkle of the bench paper. “So..You want to tell me what we are doing here waiting for your childhood crush?” 

Maggie laughs. “Danvers you see I want you to discover my plan for yourself and discover yet again how smart your fiance is.” She says pecking Alex lightly on the lips. She Laughs.”Well Sawyer I already know that.” Then there is a light knock on the door. Maggie breaks the kiss “Come in” Maggie says calmly.

“Well, well, well Maggie Sawyer.” The woman who walks in is slim, and blonde. Alex is new at the Gay thing but this woman is beautiful. Not in the Maggie Sawyer way. She has freckles, and dark tan skin with glasses and a doctor's coat. “Eliza.” Maggie says her voice conveying no emotion. 

“What can I do you for Mags.” Alex can’t help but feel a pang of jealousy in her chest, that is her nickname for Maggie. “Eliza, this is my Fiance, Alex Danvers.” Eliza holds out her hand for Alex to shake. “Nice to meet you Eliza.” Eliza smiles warmly, “You as well.”

“How can I help you two lovebirds? I am sure I owe Maggie many, many favors” Maggie laughs once at the irony of the situation because this woman ruined a young Maggie’s life. “Two things Wilkes, First I need you to take a look at my hand.” Eliza steps forward and before grabbing her hand Eliza looks towards Maggie. “Is it alright.” Maggie sighs. “Yes go ahead.” Eliza continues picking up her hand and examining it.

“It’s not broken. Just bruised. Still got a temper do ya?” She laughs a warm bright laugh. “Well getting kicked out at 14 doesn’t make you a bowl of sunshine like the great Eliza Wilkes.” The glare in Maggies eyes and words are undeniable. “I get it Sawyer. I’m sorry ok? I was scared.” Maggie nods. “Forget it Eliza.” She pauses. “Look I know you are the only pediatrician in town and I also know you are very meticulous. So I have a question.” Alex senses the way this is going, and Maggie was right, she is proud of her Fiance.

“Eliza. I am asking this as a friend, How many times has Mary Sawyer come in with injuries.” Eliza takes a quick breath. “Maggie..” Maggie stands up in her face now. “Eliza I am not going to watch another little girl tortured that way, by my parents, and you owe me for a lifetime of pain Eliza Wilkes.” The doctor sighs. “Too many times to count, but The Sawyers always say she is just an active girl bound for trouble but I have always had my.. Assumptions. “

“I need files Eliza please. I am willing to get a warrant. I am willing to do anything for her.” Eliza smiles, then looks over at Alex. “You have a good one Ms. Danvers. She is one of the best people I have ever met.” Alex smiles and looks over at Maggie. “She is a keeper.” Maggie kisses her cheek. “I’ll get you the files.” She smiles and walks out to retrieve them. 

As soon as she is out the room Alex wraps Maggie in a giant bear hug. “Maggie Sawyer you genius!” Maggie laughs into her Fiance's neck. She pulls Alex back, looking her straight into the eyes. “Alex is this okay? We are going to be adopting a little girl? This is all really sudden. Moving in, getting engaged, a kid!” Alex smiles. “I want all of this with you. Yes it is fast but you love Mary, and I can too. And Kara just about exploded from happiness at the idea of being an aunt.” They both laugh and start kissing again until they hear another knock at the door. 

Eliza enters her arms full of papers. Maggie winces. “These are all the times Mary was hurt and came in here?” Eliza nods hesitantly sensing the anger behind Maggie’s eyes. Maggie snatches the papers out of her arms. “Thanks Eliza.” She nods. “Anytime Mags.” They are out the door. , Maggie storming, practically fuming.

Maggie pounds on the door. It echos through the house. The porch light turns on. The door swings open. Mrs. Sawyer stands before them. She sighs heavily. “Margaret we made it clea..” “I am not here as your daughter I am here as a police officer who is coming to retrieve a child. Mary Sawyer is being retrieved from your custody, you will no longer be her legal guardians. Active immediately.” Mrs. Sawyer stands baffled in front of her daughter. “Margaret.” Maggie steps forward into the house “Mary!!” Mary comes bouncing down the stairs, dressed in her sleep clothes, rubbing her eyes. “Mary sweetheart.” Maggie kneels down. ‘You are going to come Live with me and Alex, if that is alright?” Mary leaps into Maggie’s arms nestling her head into the crook of Maggie’s neck. She softly whispers into Maggie’s ear, so only she can hear. “You won’t hit me?” Maggie’s jaw clenches. “Never Mija.” 

Maggie stands up keeping Mary in her arms, nestled into her neck. Maggie turns to her mother and her father who is now present behind his wife. “You once told me that I was disgusting. But I have never hit a little girl.” She marches up the stairs towards little Mary’s room, Alex trailing behind. They quickly throw things into bags, telling her that they will get new toys and clothes when they get home so she grabs her favorites, and a few family pictures. Her and her parents.

As they move down the stairs she finds her parents crying in eachothers arms. “Margaret please. We are sorry.” Her father begs. “Sorry?” Maggie retorts. “You weren’t sorry when you kicked me out, or when you hit Mary. It is too late for sorry.” Mr. Sawyer steps closer to Maggie. Maggie carefully hands over Mary to Alex. Mary clings to Alex burying her head again. “I will be out in just a minute baby. Take Mary outside please.” Alex nods. The second the door closes Maggie steps to get into Her father's face.

“I should have you arrested. Maggie spits at him.” He laughs. “You are nothing to us Margaret, and that hurts you because other than your little bitch you have nobody so you are coming here to take our Mary.” At this moment Maggie is glad that both Alex and Mary are outside. She keeps her fists on her side.

“You are the one with nothing. You lost me, I don’t expect you to care about that. You lost your son, you lost your sister when she had to be the one to take care of me. Abuela took my side too because she loved me. Unlike you. Or did you not notice the ring on my Fiance’s finger? It is Abuela’s.” Maggie steps forward into their space. “That woman you just called a bitch? She is the greatest woman on the face of the planet and she is going to help me raise YOUR Mary. Only she was never yours. She was Adrian’s or did you forget that he left you to when you left me. I don’t want to be your daughter. I am going to be a Danvers, I have a family and they love me more than you ever have.” Maggie storms out, throwing her hands up middle fingers up.

They drive, Maggie’s anger melting away with every mile they drive with Mary safely snuggled between them to the next town where they find a diner. “You hungry Mary?” She giggles and nods excitedly. They walk inside, sitting down. They order a salad for Maggie, a burger for Alex, and smiley pancakes for Mary.

Mary eats quietly telling her Auntie and momma Lexy all about her days at kindergarten. Halfway through the meal Mary looked up from her coloring activity towards the two women. “Is it ok if you are my Mommies?” They both smile and Maggie looks at her earnestly. ‘Yes Mary we can be your mommas, and you have some aunties and uncles and a grandma waiting for you back at our new home.” She smiles a giant smile. “It’s been a long time since I have had a mommy and now I have two!” Alex and Maggie smile widely. 

Soon young Mary gets tired and drifts asleep, after all it is about 11 and way past her bedtime. Maggie holds Alex’s hand. “We have a lot to talk about Ally.” Alex nods taking a sip of her coffee. “First things first we are going to need a bigger apartment.” Maggie chuckles. “To bad we just got all my stuff moved over.” They laugh. Maggie sighs. “It’s a few hour drive till National City and I think we better rent a car or something while the other drives your bike because I don’t feel safe with her riding like that.” Alex nods. “I can go get one if you want to stay here with her?” Alex smiles. With a kiss of her fiance’s cheek she walks out the diner and onto the street.

15 minutes later Mary stirs and open her eyes before smiling. Alex can’t help but be amazed at how much she looks like Maggie. She recalls pictures of her brother on the walls, they were practically identical. Mary looks up with her big brown eyes and her dimples. “Hey Momma?” Mary tests out the new name. Alex is surprised how overcome she is with the urge to protect this sweet little girl. She doesn’t know if tt is because she looks like Maggie or because she has already gone through to much. 

“Yes Mary?” Mary smiles and it reminds her of Kara’s smile. So innocent and happy. “Do I get my own room at my new house?” Alex sighs. “Well not quite. We are going to find a bigger house for us, so for now we will need you to sleep on the couch.” She giggles. “Ok momma.” 

Maggie walks in dangling some keys in front of her. “I’ll drive the kid if you don’t mind Danvers?” She stands up grabbing Mary’s hand. “Not at all Sawyer” she says placing a kiss on her lips. “Take us home Danvers.”


	8. Little Goose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well you guys seem to really like Mary soooo I think she should meet the superfriends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am getting some great responses from this, feel free to leave kudos or comments about what you think I should add, or like prompts because I am willing to write whatever. or like come talk to me on tumblr @HolyHellSanvers also I am sorry for the short chapter because life is shit and I have been hella busy

Maggie woke with Alex on top of her. They weren’t in their bed, they had passed out on the couch. She sat up quickly, where is Mary? Alex jolted awake her eyes drowsy but ready for a threat. “Babe relax” Maggie said as her fiance fumbled for a gun. “Where is Mary.” Alex chuckled. “Well you were exhausted, as soon as we got home you dove onto the couch and Mary took our bed. They heard clanging from the kitchen. “It seems like she is awake.

They walked into the kitchen to Find Marry searching the cupboards for something. “Hey momma’s. I am making pancakes.” She announced matter of factly. “Can we help you Mary?” Alex said walking over to pick her up. She nods.

They spent some time finding the ingredients, that is when they decided that Mary has a whole new family to meet, so they turned to her. “Mary sweetie?” She looked up happily, alex smiles because she looks so much like Maggie. “Is it ok if we make some extra pancakes and your new family comes over to eat them with us?” She smiles and nods rapidly. “We have to make a lot for aunt Kara.” She says. Alex looks at her a bit in awe. Maggie laughs loudly. “In the car last night I told her about everyone and I mentioned how much your sister eats.” They all laugh and Alex goes to invite everyone over to meet Mary.

After a few quick calls Alex returns to help set the table for everyone, then there is a knock. It looks like Kara flew. “Hey Mary.” Mary looks up flashing her dimples. “This is your Aunt Kara. She is very excited.” There is a bark from the outside. “And so is her puppy it seems.” They open the door and Kara sets the puppy down before jumping into her sister's arms. Alex releases her and grabs Mary’s hand. “Mary this is Kara, Kara this is Mary.” Kara sits down on the floor her normal brighter than sunshine look on her face. “Hello Mary.” Mary looks at her flashing her dimples and their hearts melt. Alex realizes that she is a sucker for dimples.

“Oh my Rao Alex! She is a little tiny Maggie.” Maggie laughs “So I’ve heard.” Mary runs up hugging Kara. She pulls back. “I know you.” Maggie laughs “You just met her sweetie.” Mary shakes her head. “Nuh uh I have seen Auntie before flying.” Alex laughs loudly. “Looks like she is smart like her Mommy too.” She says lightly punching Maggie’s shoulder. Kara sits dumbfounded. “How did you..” Mary looks up holding Kara’s face in her hands. “I saw a picture and you have the same eyes.” Kara laughs in amazement. “Quite a detective you’ve got here Detective.” Maggie looks down proudly. 

“Super Auntie?” Mary says and Alex can see Kara’s eyes light up as she instantly becomes attached to the nickname. “Yes hon?” Mary runs to sit in Kara’s lap. “Can you take me flying.” Maggie tenses slightly her motherly instinct freaking out. “That’s up to your Moms.” She nods. “But for now I think we should play with Missy, she looks a bit bored.” Mary bounces up pulling Kara with her.

Alex and Maggie watch as they play with the puppy, giggling excitedly. “You know Danvers, I realize why you fell for the dimples. I am going to have trouble saying no to those.” Alex laughs kissing her girlfriend.  
“Ewwwwww” They hear from behind them, and turn to find Winn, lyra in tow. Mary sits up whispering something into Kara’s ears before running over to Winn’s feet. “Hi kid, I’m Winn.” She smiles looking from him to Lyra then back. “I know.” He raises his eyebrow. “My mommy says that you are my uncle now and that you have a girlfriend.” She then motions for him to come down to her height, he kneels down and she whispers into his ear. “She is really pretty.” He nods “Yes she is.”

She smiles once more before returning to Kara and the puppy. Soon James arrives and Mary talks with him about his camera. She then asks who is stronger, uncle jimmy or super Aunt. Kara. Kara beamed at her new nickname before saying that she was. The last to appear was J’onn who Mary instantly took under her spell. They all st watching her as she played with the puppy, suddenly she looked up. “Pancakes now?” They all laughed before moving to the table for breakfast.

They all ate and Mary told them stories, and as the others left to get to their jobs they all offered to babysit any time the duo needed a break. Mary loved the idea. By the time everyone left it was about noon and they had lots to do. “Mary sweetie?” She looked up from the action figure Winn had given her. Alex continued, “Can we go to the store and get you some stuff, like a bed?” She grins a bit, thinks before answering. “No I like the big bed.” They both laugh. “I know hon but that is for us.” Maggie says as she scoops her up. 

They come home with way too much stuff. They really don’t care. Mary fell asleep on the way back and she is now fast asleep on the couch. Maggie and Alex sit at the kitchen table sipping their coffee. “We are going to need a bigger place, and a car, and I don’t know how we are going to handle work.” Maggie says anxiously. “Don’t worry babe. We do need a bigger place, we can go looking tonight and Kara can babysit, the car? We can sell my bike and keep yours. And as for work J’onn already told me she is welcome at the DEO when she isn’t at school I am sure that badass martian is already making a playroom for her there.” Maggie sighs because her girlfriend has thought this through and everything is going to be ok.

That night they were reluctant to leave Mary with Kara but decided that it would be alright since Mary was in love with her “Super Auntie” and “Super puppy.” so they left Kara at home with 3 boxes of mac and cheese. They had found an apartment even closer to the station and the DEO then their place already was and they were surprised to find it was right next to an elementary school. They walked into the apartment and Maggie smiled.

The place was huge, it had three bedrooms. They decided that the third one they could turn into a home gym, or a playroom for Mary. It was open and huge and luckily not too expensive because it was considered to be in an “Alien neighborhood.” neither of them cared so they put an offer down. 

After that the decided to head by the bar before going home. They sat sipping beers Maggie’s arm around Alex’s waist. “Things are about to change Sawyer.” Maggie only nods. “She had only met me once you know?” Alex looks at her confused. “Mary. The only time she had ever seen me was at her parents funeral.” Alex sighs. “Well she gets to see you a lot more now.” Maggie nods. “Let’s go home Danvers.” Alex holds up her hand. “Before we do there is one more thing I wanted to ask you.” Maggie looks at her knitting her eyebrows together. 

“Will you take my name? I know it is kind of a big request and I don’t know anything about your feelings toward your name but I don’t want you affiliated with those horrible people.” Maggie feels a tear slip down her cheek. “Looks like I am going to be a Danvers.” Maggie kisses her softly and they leave the bar hand in hand.

They return home to a sight that they don’t expect. Lena luthor in their apartment. “I swear to God I will kill Kara.” They walk in to find Lena and Mary sitting quietly on the floor a piece of paper between them. “Hi Lena” Maggie says as they walk in. Lena looks up. “Ok so Kara had some emergency CatCo stuff to do so she called me and I took over. She was perfectly safe and she is really quite smart.” They look at her then at each other because they both knew that Kara would do something like this.

“Actually.” Lena says standing up “She is one of the brightest kids I have ever met, a prodigy even.” She holds up a piece of paper where they see math equations covering the paper. “Mary did that?” Lena looks down proudly. “Yep little goose did all of it.” Maggie and Alex look at a giggling Mary in confusion. “Goose?” Maggie asks. “Kara started calling her goose something about where she was born.” Alex laughs “Well GOOSE let’s go, say goodnight to Ms. Luthor.

“Goodnight Baby.” They all stand a little dumbfounded. “That is what Super Auntie calls Ms. Lena.” Mary says lightly. Lena turns bright red. “Maggie put Mary down, I will be there in a minute, I need to have a talk with Lena here.

Maggie picks up Mary hanging her upside down before Alex motions outside. When they walk out Lena holds up her hands to stop Alex. “Ok so yes I kissed Kara, or the other way around I’m not sure but I promise I won’t hurt her.” Alex looks at her arms folded across her chest. The glare on Alex’s face says a lot. “I have seen Kara hurt, Last time she fell in love with someone it really messed her up. There is a lot about Kara that you don’t know so please just don’t jump straight into this.” Lena smiled lightly. “I assure you Agent Danvers I don’t do anything straight.” She teased before walking away with a wave.

Alex stood looking and she chuckled because Alex Danvers loved a good Gay joke. She walked inside, seeing Maggie telling Mary a story. She walked into the bedroom to get dressed, quickly pulling on sweatpants and a t-shirt. She sat on the bed grabbing her glasses and her favorite book. Four chapters later Maggie walked in. “I have to say babe I love the glasses.” Alex smiled. “What took you so long?” Maggie smirked sheepishly. “Well Goose wanted to build a fort room and I couldn’t resist the dimples. I really don’t know how you can resist my dimples.” Alex laughs. “It is hard but I do my best.” Maggie smiled walking up to the side of Alex’s bed kissing her neck. “You aren’t good at saying no to me Danvers?” Alex gasped as Maggie put her hand on Alex’s thigh. “Correct.” Alex said breathlessly. She pulled Maggie to her and she could only think of how perfect this life is.

Alex had left for work reluctantly leaving Maggie to take Mary to her first day of school. Maggie held her hand as they walked up to the elementary school. “You ready Goose?” Mary skipped along singing some song Maggie had never heard before. “Yep. Checklist?” Mary said in her little sing song voice. 

“Backpack?” Mary turned to show Maggie “Check!”

“Pencils?” “Check!”

“Paper?” “Check!”

“Books?” “Check!” Maggie laughs

“Then it sounds like you are ready to go little goose.” Mary smiles letting go of her hand. “Ok mama I am ready.” She said proudly. “Ok kid go kill it.” Mary skipped off stopping mid skip then turning around and running back. “I love you moma, and tell mommy I love her too.” Maggie nods. “I love you too kiddo now go! You don’t want to be late.” Maggie gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Maggie chuckles to herself because she is engaged, she is a mother, and she is going to be a Danvers. 

Then she hears it, a deafening boom from the center of the city followed by a cloud of smoke. “Shit.” She said before running to her motorcycle. Today was going to be a crazy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha cliffhanger


	9. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

Hi Ya'll so I love writing this story but haven't updated in a while. This is for multiple reasons, first things are crazy in life right now. Second I have a bit of writers block. I would love to continue but I am also not sure how you guys are liking it. I will give it a few days, if you guys want to send in suggestions but as for now I am not sure if I am going to continue this story.


End file.
